


Day Two - Skank/Badboy AU

by thestairwell



Series: Instructions for Dancing [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Klaine Week, M/M, References to Drug Use (marijuana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which badboy!Blaine wants badboy!Kurt to stop smoking and they make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two - Skank/Badboy AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I promised you innuendo yesterday – this ended up taking a bit of a different route than I thought it would. Still, this was super fun to write!

When Kurt still hadn't arrived to French ten minutes after the late bell, Blaine was pissed. Sure, the taller boy was already fluent and taking the subject for an easy A but Blaine was shit at languages and Kurt let him copy. Plus, they hadn't suffered alone through one of their shared classes since they'd become friends, either attending or skipping together, so that Blaine was on his own in one of his most hated classes? Yeah, he wasn't happy.

Five minutes later, Kurt was definitely a no show, so Blaine shoved his notebook and stationary in his bag, swung it over his head and then left the classroom in search of his asshole best friend. The teacher tried calling him back in or threatening him with detention or something but he just flipped her off on the way out the door, and then he glared at all the kids who laughed.

There weren't many places Kurt would be, considering Blaine had seen him just two hours ago and if Kurt were going to leave school grounds during the day, he'd definitely at least text Blaine. The most likely spot was under the bleachers and, lo and behold, there he was, sitting on the bleacher scaffolding with an arm looped around one of the poles and a cigarette.

"You abandoned me in fucking French."

Kurt looked up at him, his face impassive. "I guess I lost track of time. Oops."

Blaine scowled, but the expression which struck fear into the hearts of most of the McKinley student population merely made Kurt smirk. Asshole.

"Fucking _French_ , Kurt!" he repeated.

"Well, you're not in French now, are you?" Kurt took another drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke in Blaine's face.

"Shit – just, give me that," he snapped, snatching the cigarette from Kurt and stomping it out.

"What the hell, Blaine! Those things are fucking expensive!"

Kurt jumped off the bleachers and drew himself up to his full height, so that Blaine only reached up to his nose, and the two glared at each other.

"Then maybe you should stop buying them. Hell, maybe then you'd even have more money for clothes and you could stop mooching off me every time we go out!"

"Fuckin' hypocrite, you keep getting free shit from the garage to make your bike more 'bad ass' or whatever the hell. And when was the last time you paid for lunch?"

"Don't even go there, man, you can't call me a hypocrite and then rag on me when I roll a joint."

"You're fucking intolerable when you're high, jackass."

"Look, I know you don't particularly care about getting cancer or some shit but I still want my best friend around when we're old and throwing crap at Republicans from the porch of some old folks' home."

Anyone else would think that Kurt would be trying to kill them with his eyes at this point, or at the very least willing them to die, but Blaine had spent more time than he'd admit watching Kurt and figuring out the minutiae of his features so he recognised the slight softening around his eyes and mouth and the way his forehead and eyebrows straightened and smoothed out.

"Jesus, fine. I'll quit when I've finished this packet. Don't give me that look, I wasn't kidding when I said these were expensive."

Blaine rolled his eyes while Kurt pulled himself up back onto the scaffolding. It only made their height difference greater – Kurt was so high off the ground that one of his legs swung without even risking getting the toe of his boot scuffed - so Blaine hauled himself up as well. Kurt's non-swinging leg was wrapped around a vertical pole to keep him balanced. Blaine wrapped his arms around the same pole and leant into it, watching Kurt as he lit another cigarette and looked back between the gaps in the bleachers.

As much as Blaine loved when they talked, even if that 'talking' was an argument, he loved their silences equally. Most people he hung out with got bored just sitting in silence, but Kurt was always happy to just chill out with nothing to do.

It probably helped that Blaine would never get tired of looking at Kurt, and he relished in the warmth and firmness of Kurt's leg pressed against his own.

"You're starin' again," Kurt muttered, flicking his eyes to look at Blaine sideways. Blaine shrugged and smiled.

"You're a good-lookin' guy," he said. "Why wouldn't I stare?"

Kurt scoffed almost bitterly and tossed his cigarette butt on the ground.

"And yet you always leave Scandals with some other guy?"

Blaine gently swung his weight around the pole, moving closer to Kurt, who was still not looking at him. "I only ever leave with you. None of those guys are worth more than a blowjob in the bathroom."

"Why? You hoping Prince Charming'll show up in some seedy gay bar in the middle of nowhere?"

"Nah, already found him. Just always figured he's too good for me. He doesn't throw himself around like he doesn't matter, you know?"

Blaine was an opportunist and impulsive. These traits had gotten him in trouble more times than he could count, but he never would've even become friends with Kurt if it weren't for them and maybe now they'd get him something more.

Kurt finally looked at Blaine, first a quick glance as if to judge Blaine's expression and then turning his head to look fully. His eyes flickered between Blaine's, so Blaine let the full extent of his feelings show, and he grinned when Kurt slowly blushed.

"Course you matter, dumbass," he said, gently shoving Blaine's shoulder. The rebound momentum carried Blaine even closer to Kurt.

"What do you think?" Blaine said in a low voice. "Is Prince Charming too good for a floozy like me."

Kurt snorted and mouthed, 'floozy,' making Blaine laugh. "Prince Charming's too good for everyone," he said imperiously, sticking his chin up in the air, exposing his long neck. Then he grinned and slipped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and his cologne-and-smoke scent invaded Blaine's senses. "But he has a weakness for guys who have curly hair and ironically wear leather jackets four days of the week."

"Hope he doesn't find out I don't wear my jackets ironically," Blaine said, curling his hand to cup Kurt's cheek. The taller boy laughed, but Blaine surged forward to press their lips together.

Blaine had fantasised about kissing Kurt for months, basically since the first time he saw him – they ran from sweet kisses to tipsy after a night out to straight up dirty. He'd imagined how Kurt would react, whether he'd moan or sigh, and how hard he'd kiss back and how he'd taste and how soft and warm his skin would be. And still, despite all those months, and despite all his prior experience kissing not-Kurts, this was better than anything he'd imagined.

Well, except for the taste of tobacco. That was fucking awful.

Kurt whined when Blaine broke away, tried pulling him back in but Blaine wasn't going to go. He rested his forehead against Kurt's and stroked his cheek with his thumb, waiting for Kurt to open his eyes before he said, "Unless you chew some fucking gum, I'm not kissing you again."

Kurt let out a noise of mock outrage and pushed a laughing Blaine off the bleachers.

"I can't believe you ruined that!"

"Thank fuck you're quitting!" Blaine cackled, still half-dangling from the bleachers. "You taste acrid!"

Kurt shot him a glare, pushed him the rest of the way off the scaffolding so he landed on the ground with a groan, and then walked away. Blaine scrambled to his feet and chased after him.

"No, baby, wait! I have a whole pack of Juicy Fruit in my bag!"


End file.
